comrade_doggosfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingsguard, the Vacation Home of the Cat King
Bang! Bang! Bang! Silver ran across the roofs of Kingsguard as fast as their legs could carry them. The Royal Guard was in hot pursuit of them, they had been caught smuggling weapons to some of the fox resistance groups in the city. And now they were running for their life barely dodging the shots from the streets. Captain Muffin of the Royal Guard was running through the busy streets of Kingsguard, chasing after some hooligan causing mischief in his fair city. He supposed that that was to be expected in a city so overrun with foxes, badgers, and even a few dogs. They were always the troublemakers, he supposed, always scheming or subverting all that is good and proper in society. He stopped running for a brief moment, and took aim at the roofs and fired at the malicious fox once again. Silver was running short on options, they were running towards the outer parts of the city and they knew that they’d run out of roofs soon. They’d have to think fast if they wanted to live to see tomorrow. Muffin grinned as he chased down the villain, he knew that soon the roofs would be too weak to support her weight. He was going to catch her soon, he was sure of it! Silver was beginning to panic, they were almost to the slum quarters and would have to stop or fall into a balling through a weak roof. But, they spotted something, and began to make haste! They knew what they were going to do! Muffin was still running down the same street he had been following the crook for several blocks know, he was fully confident that this terrorist would soon be dead! But then, the crook bolted to the left, and started heading towards the Temple! Muffin knew what this meant, and started shouting at both his men and people on the street to just shoot her or stop her or something! Silver hopped onto the Temple and slide down its great chimney. It was one of the many temples to Bastet and the strange cat religion, and violence was strictly prohibited on its grounds! They knew that they’d have a quick respite from the Guard, and that they could plan their next move inside. Pumpkin was cleaning up the Temple after the days services. She was one of the many cat priests scattered throughout the city, attending to the spiritual needs of all. Well, at least that was the idea, in practice not many non-cats came to service, but that didn’t dissuade her. She had only been ordained about two years ago, and she was determined to help spread the word of Bastet and enlighten all that she could. But, that was for later, right now she was just tidying up after a long day. Her mind began to drift to what she should get for dinner, perhaps she could go to that new place at- Silver fell into the middle of the Temples dead fireplace from the chimney. They brushed the soot off themselves and turned to see an astonished cat priest. They hoped that they wouldn’t mind too much, despite the mess they’d just made with their dramatic entrance. Pumpkin was aghast at the sudden intrusion! She had just spent an hour cleaning around the fireplace, and this ruffian fox had just undone all her work! Regardless, she was a priest of Bastet, and all were welcome in her house regardless of means of entry. Shaken, but trying to remain calm she said “Child, why did yo-” Captain Muffin kicked in the door of the Temple and stared down the maniacal fox at the other side of the chamber. He technically couldn’t do anything to her in this sacred space, but he was absolutely determined to catch this crook. Pumpkin stood between the two visitors, and she quickly realized what was about to happen. She frantically started yelling at the Guard as she approached him slowly. “Please, we are all children of Bastet! Her house is a house of pea-” Bang! Bang Bang! Thud, thud. Captain Muffin had fired thrice, and struck true with his shots. The ruffian and the priest trying to defend her lay dead in the holy house. He figured that Bastet would forgive him for spilling blood in her house, after all they were troublemakers. He started heading back to his station to report the goings on of his day to the rest of the Guard. The Temple was quiet, and a terrible silence echoed throughout the blood-stained chamber. Category:Short Stories Category:Mullaghmore